My Not-So-Fabulous Life In Harvard
by scarlettstones
Summary: Bella Swan is starting her freshman year in the famous Harvard University. Everything to her is new: her friends, her wardrobe, and her neighbors. But when she does something that gets everyone's attention, someone would do anything to take her down. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, because if I owned Twilight, the main character would be me and I would be very happy to have two guys fighting over me. Okay now, back to the story!

Harvard University. What do you think everyone does there? It's not all filled with uncool geeks, you know. In the beginning of the year, you start seeing the newcomers filling in the recently-vacant dorms. That's the group I fall in now.

Being a freshman is hard. You share your dorm with people who do weird stuff. But if your dorm isn't full of them, you might as well consider yourself lucky this time, because when you're in college, you only get lucky once. If you're forever lucky, tell me a few tricks up your sleeves which makes you lucky everytime.

During my first day, I only brought five luggages with me. I stared at the whiteboard on the door with four names.

_Isabella Swan_

_Alice Brandon_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Katrina Denali_

Damn whoever who added my name at the top of the board. Renee pasted labels on my luggages, her excuse being "everyone gets mixed with which is which". In my 'personals' was the smallest luggage which had my laptop, iPhone & iPod dock, chargers, and other stuff.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that," a velvet voice said over my shoulder.

"No, no. That's all right. I've got it-" I began, but that was before my 'intimates' luggage fell down and the contents were out. If you drop your items on the first day of the "rest of your life", you should be embarrassed, except that I'm not because I was too distracted with my luggage. I instinctively looked up, about to ask for help. For a moment, I stared into a pair of irrelevant (green, if you must know) eyes but his expression held a challenge: 'entertain me, or I'll entertain myself at your expense' was what it kind of said. His lips twisted into a smirk. He was giving me the idea that he was apparently mocking me.

"Oh-uhm- yikes?" I stammered, making my words sound like a question. I bent down, picking up my underwear and bras and shoved them back into the luggage.

"I'd offer to assist you, but usually I like to but a girl dinner or at least a drink before handling her... private clothes." The luggage-droopingly handsome guy spoke, still smirking.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend," I replied.

"What makes you think I'm asking?"

Uh-oh. Wrong move. "You made it sound that way," I quickly said, opening the door. What did make me think that? I mentally kicked myself and tried not to let that smirk distract me... or that unusual bronze hair... or the way his upper arms were straining against the sleeves of his polo shirt... or-crap-stay focused!

I straightened, meeting his eyes. He stared right back. Uncomfortable silence was what's going on. "I'm flattered," he said, one step closer towards me, "but you're not my type. Though I'm wondering how your boyfriend would feel if he knew that another guy has seen your unders on the first day?"

The perfect comeback was already on the tip of my tongue-but I don't know why I can't remember it when this guy was standing so close to me. He made thinking hard. I couldn't even remember my boyfriend's name. His name was... uhm... it was...

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number, so call me may-" I turned my bloody ringtone off of my cell and unlocked it when I saw it was my boyfriend (whose name I could finally remember) of two years, Jacob Black. it was about something like his cell phone getting confiscated and other stuff I just couldn't read properly with this guy in front of me.

"Was that him?" The guy's voice was so alluring and smooth like velvet that I almost said it wasn't. And just like he read my damn mind, he continued, "your so-called 'boyfriend'?"

"No," I snapped. "I mean, yes he is my boyfriend but no, he isn't so-called my 'boyfriend'." Okay, that was a little confusing. I just couldn't understand myself anymore, so I gave up. "I'd better unpack my stuff in my room. I quickly said, pointing to the luggage. "Well, I'm right here at my dorm, C 24, so if you don't mind-" I got cut off when a girl opened the door.

And it was the second time my jaw dropped.

The girl- blonde hair and big blue eyes and flawless-was undeniably gorgeous. She lifted her long fingers in a wave and I waved back halfway, realizing it was for the beautiful- scratch that- mean boy beside me. "Oh-hello," She said after asking a question. Her English was in an accent partially French and partially English. She sounded snobbish-ahem, I meant sophisticated. She was waif thin and tall with a flowing dress which made her look like some clone of a famous celebrity.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said.

"And I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale. You can call me Rosalie, Rose, or Rosie, if that's easier." She replied. Her eyes lit up like she was receiving her first makeup set on Christmas. "Oh! You are Isabella Marie, no?" She cried, air-kissing my cheeks. "Hello, roommate! I see you have already met Edward. He is such an asshole, is he not?"

"Call me that again and I'll shove you down the gutter, french fry." Edward warned.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Someone save me!" Rosalie cried, sarcasm dripping as the back of her hand dramatically pressed against her forehead. She could seriously go for acting classes if she keeps doing that.

My mind ran through its mental iPod, scrolling down the Awkward Playlist to fit how I was feeling right now. I gathered my items and quickly squeezed through the door frame with my luggage dragging behind me.

"Anyone home?" No response. I shrugged to myself and put down my luggage. I opened my 'intimates' luggage and picked up one cotton underwear. "Note to self: shop for sexier underwear," I sighed.

"Did someone say 'shopping'? Oh my God, I so need to go too! Like seriously! My clothes are all too out-of-trend I feel left out!" A girl who skipped out of one of the rooms said. As she skipped, she was the most graceful person I've ever seen. Everything about her screams graceful. Her small and short body shape screams graceful. She had a black bob haircut and her eyes were dark brown. She was like a pixie. Her glistening smile could catch everyone's attention. Her eyes raged when she saw me.

Uh-oh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I own the whole book collection!

It was already bad enough that someone has mocked me with and without talking, and I seriously didn't want to be on anyone's bad on move-in day. The pixie-girl pulled me to one side and glared at me. She was pretty strong for a person her size to pull a normal-sized girl far.

"You!" She hissed.

"What?" I replied in confusion. It's not like she went to my high school and made fun of me or something...

"You are coming with me. To somewhere. Somewhere you can fulfill that 'note to self'."

"What?" I repeated, but now in disbelief.

The pixie-girl wanted to take me out panty-shopping on move-in day. That was the strangest thing I've ever encountered. Ever.

"You're in need of new clothes, lad-"

"Bella," I interrupted, telling her my name. I didn't want her to call me random stuff anyways.

"I don't give a fuck about your name! You need to change! This is college, lady!" She scolded.

Oh great. I got scolded on move-in day by a swearing pixie? "I'm not going to! It's my problem!" I told her.

"I'm asking you to change your wardrobe, not your personality! Just your fucking wardrobe, Bella!" She replied.

"Okay, you listen here, Pixie-"

"Alice!" She screeches out her name.

"I don't care about your name too!"

A girl showed up from the door, reading what looked like a dictionary in her hand. She had impossibly strawberry-blonde straight hair and wore glasses which complemented her face. Her ice-blue eyes were a beautiful shade. Her skin was beautiful too, just completing her whole look. She wore a blue skater dress and white glossy pumps. "Oops, am I interrupting your fight? Sorry," she muttered. "I'm Katrina, by the way. Call me Kate."

"Okay, Kate," I smiled at her. Kate entered what seemed like her room and closed the door gently.

"See? Even a geek like Kate can dress up nicely! What are you even wearing?! Ragged jean shorts and a vandalized shirt and converse?! You are simply unbelievable," Alice sighed. I just stared at her, thinking what the hell she was blabbering about since she went on and on about my outfit.

I raised my hand, stopping her from talking. "Tell you what, we're going shopping. That's all we're gonna do."

She squealed, jumping on me. I almost fell to the ground and got a concussion. "Oh my God oh my God oh my God! Thank you!"

"Get off me, Pixie." I hissed.

And so that's how I ended up here at the mall or the "torture chamber" as I call it. Everywhere I go, I see clothes. Uncomfortable clothes I say. It's stupid risking my body just for terrifying clothes. And that brought me to the question of how Lady Gaga could even survive in that meat dress. I bet she attracted flies and the people sitting beside her would smell. And with Alice skipping beside me, she brought me to where I could fulfill that 'note to self': _Victoria's Secret._ Oh the horror. She even asked the lady at the counter to measure me which was very embarrassing. When she got my measurement, she went around getting me bras and underwear. And sure, she surprises me everytime.

"Oh Bella, since we're officially in college thanks to move-in day, let's prepare a bit for the crazy life in Harvard," Alice said as she looked at something behind me and naturally curious, I turned back. And honestly, I wished I didn't turn back.

It was lingerie everywhere. It had a range from black to purple, A-cups to E-cups. There were even stretchable ones, can you believe it?! I almost died (which is a bad thing) when I took it all in. Now this was proof that Alice was officially the craziest person living.

"What the hell, Alice?! We aren't having sex in college. Plus, I'm still a virgin! You are so _not_ serious about this," I said.

"I am _so_ serious about this," Alice replied. She stuck out her tongue in a childish way.

"Please, Alice. I'm begging!"

Alice tapped her chin as she was so-called "thinking". Her eyes looked up the ceiling and she snapped her fingers, smiling. "I like the fact you're begging, but... no!"

"Alice," I warned.

"Bella," she shot back, "eventually you're gonna lose your v-card and I'm bettin' on it. And, extra points for me since I'm always right."

"Then I'm going to have to prove you wrong."

"Oh Isabella, you are a little stubborn one, aren't you?" She said, puckering her lips as she tried to reach my cheek.

"Unfortunately, I am. Alice, please! Like, seriously! I'm gonna swear on my life that I won't be losing my virginity in college!"

"Swear on your life only if you manage to keep your v-card in college, which is impossible to." Alice told me off. I gave her puppy eyes, which made her look like she wanted to kill me happily since maybe I looked too cute that I needed to be killed. "Fine," she sighed. I did a little happy dance. "Only if you let me get you your new wardrobe."

"Fine with it," I replied.

"Sure?"

"Yes, Alice. If I lose my virginity or 'v-card' as you call it, you're going to be the first to be told of the news and you will get for me all of these, if you want. I keep to my word, Alice."

"Tempting... very tempting... okay!" She exclaimed. And, in the end, after shopping we got back to our dorm and she threw out almost everything after a thorough check through my wardrobe which left menwith a yellow cotton scarf and my skinny jeans. I was whimpering about my favorite shirts she threw away and Alice shot me a glare to shut up. After the whole situation, she went out to the cafe on campus and I checked whether Kate was in her room. She wasn't even in her room, and Rosalie too. So I was left alone on move-in day, watching movies on an LCD television Alice said she installed it by herself and allowed me to watch.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" A guy's voice called as he knocked on the door.

I groaned, getting up from the couch. "Coming!"

It was a man with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and he was quite muscular. "Uhm, hi. I'm Jasper Whitlock. I was getting to know at least one person from each dorm, so if you don't mind, what's your name?"

Ah. Southern accent. Alice would like that since she kept talking about what she wanted in a guy. She thought that guys with southern accents were sexy.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"So you're a beautiful swan, huh?"

I shrugged. "I get that a lot."

"Okay. If you need anything, my dorm's C 23."

"Wow," I chuckled. "We're neighbors."

He smiled. "Yes we are," he nodded.

Then, all of a sudden, which kind of ruined the moment, Edward, all sweaty and shirtless, was walking up the stairs carrying a huge box. He spotted us, then opened his mouth. "Yo Jazz, if you feel like taking a break from flirting, let me know. She's not worth it, I tell ya. She's taken, still dating her high school boyfriend..."

Wait, what did he say again?! REWIND!

I ran through his words again and got furious my cheeks were so hot it was going to flow out lava.

"Well, see you soon, then. Bye Bella." Jasper said, walking away as he waved. He then entered C 23. In big bold letters, there was:

_Emmett McCarty_

_Edward Cullen_

_Jasper Whitlock_

_Michael Newton_

Ah crap. What rotten luck I have. Oh well, I gotta live with it anyways.

"So your name's...," Edward started, looking at the board, "Isabella Swan, eh? Oh whatever. I don't care about your name anyways." He shrugged.

"And I never really cared about your name either, so get out of my face!" I told him off, then slammed the door in his face.

Well, that's chapter two! Bella's being harsh to Edward, huh? Well, he kinda deserves it after making her mad... Well, keep the reviews coming in!

XOXO,

Sarah-Sparkles 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, unfortunately. What she doesn't own is my white fluffy cat who's sleeping on the last step of the stairs.

I was sulking, screaming in the dorm about what I hated about Edward.

Total jerk.

"What happened?" Alice entered as she stared at me.

I stared back at her, frozen. "I was talking to Jasper when suddenly Edward came around saying I wasn't worth it because I have a boyfriend! Bloody bastard. Fucking-"

"Okay. Don't need to shout. Jeez, you're getting worked up on move-in day. Get a grip of yourself," Alice said, putting down her bag on the couch. "Well, suck it up. We're having guys as neighbors." She said, her voice getting louder as she went farther from me to her room. I leaned against the door frame as she talked to me. "Anyways, how does Jasper & Edward look and act like?"

"Edward, I already said, is a bloody bastard. He has bronze hair with tints of red. There's some gold color, I think. He's beautiful, I gotta admit, but he acts like a jerk. Jasper, is clearly the opposite of him. He's blonde and very much of a gentleman. Oh, and he has a southern accent," I added.

"Really?" Alice asked, jumping on her toes.

I nodded and she squealed. Alice took her bag and entered her room and Rosalie came in the dorm. She held a lit cigarette between her pointer and middle fingers, taking one puff of it. Hoops of smoke came out from her mouth.

"Ew, no smoking please," I said, opening the windows for fresh air. "I'm tired. I'm gonna head to bed now." I yawned.

"Wait! You're going to bed? At nine? You kidding me?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"I'm not kidding, Pixie. I'm so so tired I can doze off anytime..."

"Well, if she wants to sleep, let her. It is move-in day after all and it's very tiring," Rosalie cut in with her strange accent. "Everyone needs beauty sleep."

"Except that I'm not going to sleep for beauty. I'm just very tired," I added.

"I'll wake you up at eight," Alice said.

"Wait, where's geek-girl?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no damn idea." I replied.

"She's probably in the library studying," Alice predicted.

"Nobody goes to the library to study. It's just plain weirdness here. Everyone does _everything_ but study in the library." I told her in a matter-of-factly tone.

"But she does. Ask her tomorrow about where she was at. In fact, she'll answer like this: 'oh, studying. At the library. It's pretty cool there'."

"I sure am bettin' on that," I said. "Okay, peeps. I'm gonna sleep now." I walked to my room, my head hitting my pillow and slept peacefully.

"Wake up! Wake up! Bella, wake up!" Alice shouted. I shifted my body. I groaned, moving my head to the other side. "Bella, wake up! Isabella Marie Swan! Wake UP!" She slapped my body with her small hands and it was quickly replaced with a stuffed toy. The slapping stopped and no more shouting was audible. I snuggled into my pillow and hid under the covers.

"Isabella Marie, get the hell up!" Alice disturbed me again. I groaned and pushed her away. She sighed, then took a deep breath. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF YOUR FUCKING BED, BITCH!" She scream.

I fell out of bed, hitting the floor hard. "What the fuck, Alice! I'm trying to sleep, dumbass!" I threw my pillow at her and got up, grabbing my green towel from my chair.

"You really need your sleep, huh? You took eleven hours to sleep!" Alice said. "What are you, pregnant?"

I froze. "What?" My voice broke.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding!" She paused. "Shit, are you?"

I quickly shook my head and made my escape to the bathroom. Ha, pregnant. Seriously?

"Oh my God! Bella, who's the father?!" Alice screamed from outside.

I groaned. "I am not pregnant! Fuck, Alice! What gave you that idea?!" I shouted back at here as I slipped out of my clothes. She didn't reply, but I could hear her giggle. After changing my clothes, I made coffee for myself and leaned against the simple cabinet. "Hi, Kate."

Kate smiled and nodded, acknowledging me. "Morning. I didn't catch your name yesterday."

"I'm Bella. Where did you go yesterday?"

"Oh, studying. At the library. It's pretty cool there." She replied.

Alice is a really freaky short pixie.

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"You guys make up?" Kate asked.

"Who?"

"Pixie & you got into a fight yesterday."

"Oh," I said, "about that... yeah, we did. Her name's Alice. She's freaky. She even predicted that you'd say those exact same words when I asked where you went."

Kate chuckled. "Wow. I bet she has tarot cards."

"I don't think she has. She started the fight because I wore something 'unacceptable' to her and she took me shopping after I gave up. It was five hours of torture, I say. Stay away from her," I replied.

"Stay away from who?" Alice bounced in, taking the cookie jar and digging her hand in it. She took the biggest cookie and chewed on it.

"The boys from C 23. I told you about them last night." I lied, but part of it was true. The boys needed to be far away as possible.

"Rosalie met one of them last night. What was his name again? Uhm... Oh yes, it's Emmett. She spent the night with him."

I scrunched my face, disgusted. "Ugh. Rose's in his trap for sure."

"Emmett's a nice guy. Edward asked her where you were. She said you were sleeping."

My coffee almost spilled out of my mouth. "What?" I squeaked, choking on my coffee. Kate started slapping my back.

"Oh Bella, are you okay? Sorry, but I just had to tell you." Alice apologized.

I waved her off. "No," I coughed. "No, never mind. It's just... shocking."

_ Shocking? Seriously, Bells! WRONG WORD!_, my inner devils screams.

"So Rosalie's still in C 23?" I asked.

"LET'S GET HER BACK!" Alice exclaimed.

"Wai—WHAT?! You wanna get into their dorm and—"

"Yes! Oh, you got the idea!" She said. Again, I was amazed at how strong she was to pull a normal-sized girl when she's pixie-sized. My inner conscience sighs. I have got to get used to her unusual strength.

Forgive me if I have spelling mistakes! I'm updating these chapters on the iPhone so I have only one thing to say to it: "FUCK YOU AUTOCORRECT!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I, on the other hand, am married to my imaginary husband, Logan Lerman since I can't really marry him in reality.

Alice knocked on the door, then taps her stilettos on the floor so hard I swear there's even a dent there. When the door opened, she asked, "Where is Rosalie Lillian Hale aka Rose, Rosie, or Rosalie?"

"Oh hey Alice, she's inside." A big muscular guy said. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello, Little Sis! What's your name?"

I held out my hand and he shook it. "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

"I'm McCarty. Emmett McCarty."

"Okay, Ems. Enough with your James Bond introduction. Rosalie!" Alice shouted behind Emmett and pushed him away. I entered with her, her hand tugging mine. I opened every door and I greeted Jasper, who waved to Alice & I. Alice was dazed for that moment, then continued searching for Rose.

_ Remember, IT'S A TRAP! _, the voice of my high school History teacher who kept on giving us advice before we went to college. The "guys want only one thing" trap was what she warned the girls when she gave us breaks from studies. At least she cared about us.

"Oh _ mon cheriè _, what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked when she came out from the bathroom.

_ Here to save YOU, obviously! But since you enjoy the company of the enemy's lair, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!_, my inner devil shouts.

And so, when my devil starts talking, my angel starts nagging, defending the innocent ones. I sighed. "Well, it's time for you to come back." I said.

"Okay, Bella! Goodbye, honey!" She smacked a sloppy kiss in Emmett's cheek and walked out with us. The strange thing was that Edward was nowhere around. I was relieved and elated. He was the one who pisses me off anyways. We entered the dorm and Rosalie took out her cell phone. "Okay, _ mes chèris_ ! Lunch's on me! What do you want? Pizza?"

"CHEESE & PEPPERONI!" Alice shouted from her room.

"Cheese & pepperoni it is, then." Rosalie muttered. I slumped down the couch, my eyes fluttering to a close.

"She's so sleepy! Oh! Ah shit, I need another can of beer."

"_POURQUOI?! LE PIRE FILM JAMAIS! _This movie is shit, Alice! Where the fuck did you find this?!"

"What?! You call this _shit_? This is _ Casablanca_, you're talking about!"

"It's the worst movie ever! I hate Rick! He's a mother fucker, I tell you! I HATE HIM!"

I opened my eyes to a crying Rosalie and a drunk Alice. I was still in the same position, the TV showing _ Casablanca_. I stared at Rosalie, who was cursing at the television. Alice took another can of beer from the cooler box beside the couch. "What is this, a black-&-white movie marathon?" I said.

"Yeah. Thank God you're awake. Rosalie, if you break the DVD, you're going to die," Alice warned. Rosalie took out the DVD from the player and looked like she could break it with her eyes. She screamed, then continued crying. "I cannot take this anymore! I hate this movie! Someone, please take it away from my hands!" Rosalie said, her hands shaking and the DVD was going to fall anytime. I raised from the couch, walking to her and snatching it away from her hands with a sigh. "There you go," I said.

"_ Merci, mon chèrie!_" She thanked me, sitting back at the leather couch with a box of tissues in her hand. I switched the movie to _ Romeo & Juliet_, one of my favorites from all times. As it was starting, the black-&-white tone of the movie calmed me. Throughout the whole movie, Rosalie & I cries together and Alice was tipping on her toes, giggling for no reason as she was drunk.

"BELLA! EDWARD WANTS TO GEEK OUT WITH YOU AND HAVE KIDS NAMED ROMEO & JULIET!" Alice shrieked suddenly.

"Wai—WHAT?!" I said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, peeps! Welcome back for the new chapter! Sorry if I took too long for your liking but I update every few days. Maybe the longest might take a week so you'll need the patience. Now, backkkkkk to the story!

Disclaimer: How many times must I say this?! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! (well, I own an infinity pool. XP)

Drunk Alice is basically like PMS Alice, except that Drunk Alice doesn't remember anything and gets a hangover the next morning.

If you piss Alice off when she's drunk/having PMS, you'll get in trouble times ten. And, if Alice pisses you off, don't do anything. She's a crybaby when you scold her. After Alice was talking trash about "Edward wants to geek out with you and have kids named Romeo & Juliet" kind of crap, I locked Alice in her room until she gets back to her senses.

And it was a really long night.

Rosalie & I went to change into our nightwear and said goodnight to each other and Kate, who was still reading her dictionary in her bed. We headed to our bedrooms and clearly, I wasn't getting good sleep. I'd wake up every five minutes just because Alice's pissed off and she wanted to get out of her room. She gave up and passed out at 4:27 in the morning.

Waking up at twelve in the afternoon, I slipped on my bunny slippers and unlocked Alice's room door in case she bangs the door again venting out her anger. I went to the bathroom to get a bubble bath, pampering myself as I took a copy of _Letters To Juliet _and reading peacefully until I dozed off— a sign of not getting enough sleep— and almost drowned in the water which made me wake up. My book was soaked and I cursed Drunk Alice for last night. I got out of the bathtub and dried myself with a towel. I changed into a pair of "fashionable" sweatpants (those were Alice's words, not mine) and a sports bra, I prepared myself for a jog after I spent half an hour blow-drying my book. I gave up after only managing to dry the first five pages and left it at the window.

I warmed up on the grass when I spotted Edward doing push-ups. I pretended not to see him and jogged on the spot before I started jogging around. Reaching the nearest bush, I heard footsteps running towards me. I ran faster but Edward was already beside me, smirking.

"Do you really think you can run away from me?" He asked, his heavy breaths between his words.

I faked a smile at him. "Well yes. Perhaps I am faster than you."

He smirked. "Any proof?"

"A race?" I challenged.

"We'll start at the John Harvard statue, then we'll go around and meet back there."

"Fastest person gets one thing the want." I completed the rules for him as we reached the statue. I stopped, rocking on my toes. "Get ready to lose," I said.

"Ouch. Maybe you shouldn't say that so early, you know." Edward's grin got bigger. "You'll be defeated by me."

I snorted. "Ready, sucker?"

"As always, lunatic." His grin turned into a smug one. "Start!"

I ran in my fastest speed, Edward falling behind me. He was still smiling. He most definitely has something up his sleeve. I got slower when I finished half the race and took my time since he was still behind. Maybe he didn't have any strategy. I snorted at that thought. When I completed three quarters of the race, he started catching up. I sighed. Of course he'll be saving his energy and deceiving his rivals.

When he was beside me, he smiled with his eyes. "Enjoying the run?"

I didn't show weakness. "Very much," I replied, nodding.

"You're happy I'm winning right?"

I chuckled. "Ha-ha," I laughed sarcastically. "Very very happy. Hmm... what will you want?" I pretended to ponder.

"You'll see." He said, running past me. When I reached the statue, Edward was leaning against it, his arms across his chest as he waited for me. "I won."

"Congratulations, then. What do you want? A certificate about winning this race or me admitting defeat?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes as he offered his bottle of water. I took it and shook the bottle. I threw it at his face. "There's no water, bastard."

He ignored what I said. "I want to treat you dinner tonight. I'll be at your doorstep by seven."

"Fine," I muttered. He said his goodbyes and I ran back to my dorm.

Alice had her head leaning against her hand. "Ugh. Oh hey Bella. What did I do last night?"

"You gave me a bad sleep. I had to lock you in your room because you pissed me off. I couldn't properly sleep. See these eyebags?! See!" I pointed at my eyes.

"Sorry," she muttered. She drank her cold coffee and placed it in the sink. "You went for a run?"

"Duh," I rolled my eyes. "Edward beat me in a race. He said he wanted to treat me to dinner."

"Dinner?" Her eyes lit up. "I'll help you."

"No, no, no!" I shook my head and waved no to her. "You gave me a new wardrobe. If my wardrobe changes, my fashion sense changes. You'll evaluate me. If I do badly, you shall punish me."

Alice smiled. "Very well then. C'mon, where's your outfit?"

"Alice, it's too early. Are you—"

"Nothing's ever too early. Get your ass moving into the bathroom first. I don't want you stinking like a dead rat. After that, start dressing." She commanded.

I took a quick thorough shower and got into my clothes I planned for the evening. It was an off-the-shoulder black dress with a white cardigan and a pair of silver glittered mary janes. Stealing one last look at myself in the mirror, I headed out the door. Alice's eyes widened as she took it all in.

"Damn, girl. You're looking just fine!" She said. I laughed. "No, seriously. You loook hot in those. Edward's gonna be all over you. I'm sure about that. Now, if you can excuse me I too have a date with a Southern gentleman. Wish me luck!"

"Jasper, is it? You don't need luck. But if you do, my best wishes are to you." I said.

Alice stood up from the couch and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Best wishes to you too!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Hellos. I am back! I was watching Scream 4, which scared the hell out of me. Anyways, it was a fang-tastic (Get it? "Fang-tastic"? *Wink wink*) way to start my countdown to Halloween, and my dad's birthday's on Oct 31 too! I'm going as Catwoman during my Halloween party. What're you gonna dress as?

XOXO,

Sarah-Sparkles

Disclaimer: The opposite of owning Twilight. Yep, I don't own it. I own a small lovely garden outside my house. My cat helps fertilize it!

_Deep breaths, Bella. Deep breaths. In... and out... In... and out..._, Alice's voice kept chanting in my head.

The expected raps on the door and I paced towards it. _ One more deep breath and you'll be okay, Bells._ Alice continued like a broken recorder replaying the same thing over and over again. I opened the door and looked up. Edward's copper hair was in it's usual tousled hairstyle. His emerald eyes were glowing. His blinding smile was on display and I felt myself staring. He wore a pair of faded jeans and his Harvard squash team tee. Where was he going to take me?

"Evening, Bella," he greeted.

"Hey, Edward. Where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere. Stay inside and change into whatever you feel comfortable in. We're ordering Chinese. What do you want?" He asked. I invited him inside.

"Chicken rice will be fine," I told him.

"I'll have the same too." He said, his phone in his hand.

I went into my room and changed into a beggy leopard-print shirt and a pair of short shorts. I released my hair from the hair tie and got out of my room. I sat down beside him and hugged my legs loosely. "What exactly can we do here? It's so boring!" I said.

"We'll watch movies. what do you wanna watch?"

My mind's mental light bulb lit up. "How about we watch the first season of _ Friends_? Then we can watch season two next week?"

"And we watch one season each week? Yeah. Sure. Why not?" He shrugged as he gave his signature crooked grin. I was glad he agreed with my suggestion. I thought it was something he wouldn't do.

I scrammed out of the couch and straight to the cabinet. I reached out to the DVD of the first season of _ Friends_ and slotted it into the DVD player. Our food arrived fifteen minutes later and we ate as we watched. Edward choked on his rice and I was slapping his back until he unexpectedly spit out his rice in my face and I pretended to be pissed when he laughed. I threw a spoonful of rice into my mouth and spit them out and into his face as payback. He wrapped his arms around me as he hit my ticklish spot. I squirmed and laughed out loud.

"Edward! Please!" I squealed. "Don't tickle me! Ah!" I screamed as he poked my sides.

"Magic words, Bella!" He teased.

"Please! I said 'please' already!"

"Those aren't the magic words! Say it!"

"Say what?!" I tried to push him away but failed to do so. He was hard to resist. Everyone knew that.

"'What' isn't the word!" He said.

"Seriously! Stop. It!" He got off me and helped me up.

"Well, when this happens next time, you'll have to say the magic words."

"What are the magic words?"

"You'll see. Back to _Friends_ now. I love this show," Edward said, clearing up our leftovers and throwing them. I curled up on the couch and he sat at the end of my feet. We laughed at the same times and I almost dozed off until Edward offered to carry me to my bed. I shook my head and went to the kitchen to make myself some coffee to stay awake. I didn't remember a few things until the next morning.

I woke up with my arms hugging Edward's waist and my head lying on his chest. I tried to get up but he only pulled me closer to him. "Don't leave," he mumbled. He was still in deep sleep maybe, and he might be dreaming about me sleeping. Interesting... "Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning. What exactly happened which made us sleep like this?" I asked.

"Oh. Never realized. We shared a bag of potato chips last night...," his eyes shifted to the table, full of crumbs and the empty bag of chips on the floor. Everything suddenly came back to me like a bus hitting me. We had a good laugh about our personal lives after we finished five episodes and were going to continue soon. He went to sleep first on the couch and I did too, sitting down. Somehow we ended up like this.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. Shit. I think Alice's home. And Rosalie. And Kate! Oh God, what the hell?" I gasped. "You've got to go now. I don't think they're awake. I'll see you later, okay?"

He pursed his lips, nodding. We got up and stretched our muscles. "See you later, Bella." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead. He left the dorm and I touched my forehead. He kissed my forehead—a sign that he cares.

I wiped the crumbs off the table and took a shower and changed fast. The main door opened and I smiled. "Hello."

"Hello." He replied. "I just came here to give you something." He fished out a necklace from his pocket. Its silver chain was braided fishtail style. There was a lion made out of crystals and its eyes were emerald gems. My right arm crossed my stomach and My left hand tapped on my lips. I blushed. Giving me jewelry when we've just met for a few days? That's madness. "This was my birth mother's. My birth father got for her this because she was fearless as a lion and had green eyes like mine. It means a lot to me, and I'd like you to keep this safe."

He hung my hair on my right shoulder as he hooked one end to the other. I touched it and it felt like it was meant to be around my neck.

I turned to face him. "Thank you, Edward. This is very beautiful. Thank you again." I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me back.

"I was looking for the right person to give this to and my gut says it's you. Giving something from my parents is like bringing you back home to meet them."

Wait. Birth parents? 


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I stayed at home and lazed all day until I thought about you guys. Thanks for adding me on your favs/alert! I simply adore you guys.

Disclaimer: Twilight? I don't own Twilight! I own a freaky garden gnome in the garden!

"Birth parents?" I blurted. I blushed when he looked away from me.

"They were killed in a car accident when I was one. My mother specifically said in her will to give me this. She said it was expected that they were leaving me soon." He said. His words were said with discomfort.

"Oh. Uhm... Sorry for suddenly bringing it up. Your foster parents. Do they take good care of you?"

He smiled at a thought, then looked up at me. "They very much do. Carlisle & Esme had always spoiled me, you know. Esme's an interior designer while Carlisle's a surgeon. We live in Chicago."

"Oh. My mother's a kindergarten teacher while my stepdad's a baseball player. I got into here because of him. He studied in Harvard last time. My dad's the chief of police in my town." I chuckled.

His eyes widened. "Your father's a damn cop? Shit."

I laughed. "Don't worry. Cops only do that to their daughter's boyfriends because they want the best for them."

"Has Jacob met your dad? I'm just curious, you know."

"Fuck," I muttered. "I forgot to check my emails! Jacob's gonna worry! Mom & Dad's gonna kill me! Where's the damn Blackberry? Fuck fuck fuck fuck...," I ran to my bedroom and searched my bed, remembering I left it on the bed last night while changing. A pop of red hid under the pillow and I grabbed my phone. I scrolled down the emails and read through Renee's emails first, then Charlie's which had a warning that if I didn't answer his email in three days he'll send a search-and-rescue team. Gosh, dads nowadays. I rolled my eyes. Then there was only one from Jacob. The shortest I've ever seen him write. Six words that could change everything.

_Sorry Bella, but this is over._

I read it over more than a dozen times and there was only one meaning I had in mind. He broke up with me.

Closing the door, my tears made trails. I sobbed silently for a few minutes until there were raps on the door. "Bella? Bella, are you there?" Edward asked. The door opened and I looked up. His eyes widened as he looked at me crying. "God, Bella, what happened?"

I just shook my head, not wanting to reply. He hugged me and persuaded me to tell him. I took a deep breath. "it's Jacob." I only said, sobbing.

"What about him?" He asked. I never replied. His hands were at my cheeks, making me look up at him. "Jacob broke up with you?"

I nodded. "He just emailed me that," I told him, handing over my Blackberry, "here."

He scrolled down and read the email, then he turned red. "That fucking bastard broke up with you over email? Who the fuck does he think he is? If I see him, he's gonna get it. I'm going to give him a punch in his—"

"Edward, don't. You're going to regret it if you do."

"I won't regret punching someone who hurt you, Bella!" He said. "They deserve it! They fucking deserve it!"

"Before you know it, I'll be forgetting all about them, Edward." I replied. "Now, he's the past. He doesn't belong in my life anymore, so shut up and calm down," I told him, wiping away my tears. "Edward, if you mention this to anyone else, you're throat's going to get slit by me, do you understand? I don't need anymore drama from other people."

He nodded. "I suggest you delete his number and email address from your phone. I'll be hacking your phone for his number if you don't delete them. I've got to get going. Can you take care of yourself while I'm gone?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can. I'll see you soon." When he stood up, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left.


End file.
